kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi Usui
Takumi Usui '(碓氷 拓海 ''Usui Takumi) is the male protagonist of the Kaichou wa Maid-sama manga and anime series. He is one of the most popular boys in Seika High and the love interest of Misaki Ayuzawa. Appearance Usui is a tall weightless and slim High School boy with various traits that girls like on him. He has honey-blonde hair and green eyes. He is usually seen wearing the Seika High School uniform. However, after he transferred to Miyabigaoka in third year, he was seen in Seika together with Misaki in classroom 3-1 wearing the Miyabigaoka uniform much to the shock of everybody. Personality Usui is very passive and prefers to watch things happen as they come and go. hi god damn ignorant and annoying IN misaKIS opinion. He keeps a nonchalant expression in almost all cases but has seemed to gain more emotion ever since he began going out with MisakiMisaki. He seems to be very used to being alone stating that even on most of the Christmas celebrations he has experienced he has always been by himself. He asked Misaki to be his girlfriend later in Chapter 57 when he confessed to her and she on the other hand willingly accepted it. He also appears to fear almost nothing and will do what he is told as long as it's not a big deal (though with Misaki it seems clear he would do anything for her). He seems to have a distaste for his brother Gerard Walker (his English half-brother on his mother's side). It is said by Misaki that "that guy is a total creep, no one knows what he's thinking. Moreover he's an alien who would treat those people who he is not interested in like air. Then without any expression he would say things that would upset people. Also not to forget he has a bad personality and appears to have low self-esteem but is actually really high". Usui heard this and simply smiled at it because he knows this is simply misaki's way of protecting him like she vowed to do. She ended her speech with "anyway that guy, Usui Takumi is mine. Be it transfer schools or separation, no matter what obstacle, I believe he will return." and at this Usui smiled with his eyes closed and a slight blush on his face. During his first year at Seika High School, he quickly became popular among the girls, but not being interested in them, he systematically rejected them whenever they confessed to him. At the beginning of his second year at Seika High, he develops an interest in Misaki and learns her secret; Misaki becomes suspicious that his interest in her is because he intends to blackmail her. Instead of accepting his apparent feelings for her, she dismisses his behavior as a joke or a form of harassment. Regardless, he continually helps and watches over her, offering insightful advice on how to deal with the boys at Seika effectively and even becomes possessive of her, as Usui truly cares about and loves Misaki. Usui eventually begins dating Misaki as her boyfriend, yet he is forced to transfer to Miyabigaoka High School for his third year of High school. Nonetheless, he still continued to meet with Misaki by going to Seika High. He still works part time at Maid Latte too as shown in Chapter 69 of the manga. Background In the anime, nothing about Usui's life was revealed except in the episode wherein Usui was followed by Sakura, Misaki and Shizuko. However, Usui knew from the beginning that he was being stalked so he played around with it and did several things he doesn't really do in a regular basis. He then stated to Misaki that if it is Misaki who is interested with his life, he'll tell it to her and soon gave his address to Misaki. When asked by the manager of Maid Latte about his true identity, he just goes on to say that he is nothing but a perverted alien. At Misaki's insistence later on Chapter 46, he reveals that he is an illegitimate child. His mother, a Japanese-English woman from the wealthy Walker family, had an affair with an unknown Japanese man; his mother died in childbirth. To conceal his origins, his maternal English grandfather sent Usui to live with his mother's Japanese grandmother's family, resulting in little contact with his older half-brother. Adopted by his mother's cousin, Usui's education was primarily through tutors, partially explaining his academic excellence. However, he was allowed by his adoptive father and grandfather to study in Seika after hearing his explanations that Seika High is not much of a decent school that no one will know about his family. He selected the school randomly and had a bit of research about it. His family doesn't want him to do a part time job probably as he said that him being an illegitimate child will be exposed. To cope up with his former living, he is aided financially and was allowed to move into a high-rise condo where he lives alone. In the latest chapters of the manga, however, he seems to be targeted by the Walker family as the second successor primarily because of Gerard Walker who was said to be sick. This is the reason why he decided to transfer to Miyabigaoka as well. He uttered that he is willing to sacrifice anything aside from Ayuzawa. Relationships '''Misaki Ayuzawa Main Article: ''Misaki Ayuzawa 'Shintani Hinata' ''Main article: Shintani Hinata '' 'Shouichirou Yukimura''' Shouichirou Yukimura is not an exact friend of Usui's, "he's more like a pet" as said by Misaki Ayuzawa. Yukimura is seen to be very embarassed around Usui after Usui kissed him to make Misaki more at ease after stealing a kiss from her at the rooftop. Still, not a very big friendship is held between Usui and Yukimura. Li Yi Hua Li Yi Hua is the daughter of a Hongkong millionaire. She first appeared on Chapter 68 of the manga together with her fiance Arashiyama Tenryuu. They're not really close friends with Usui but they were asked to befriend him just like Tomikouji, Umekouji Tomu, and Umekouji Kaon. When Usui visited Misaki during lunch break at Seika they tagged along and took a picture to show that they are befriending Usui just like what they were told to do. Quotes *"I'm Usui. I'm the ringmaster of the Moron Trio Circus. That's our members." *"Then... Could you be my personal maid for a day?" *"So you're going to keep on running away like this?" *"I'm just too good." *"Your sudden smiles always surprise me. But dangerous enough to make my heart race." Trivia *Usui has a dark blue cat named Licht (meaning 'Light' in German) which he found on the street. *Usui was voted Sexiest Anime Man 2010 Category:Main Character Category:Male characters Category:Characters